


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by bonsoir_sadness



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonsoir_sadness/pseuds/bonsoir_sadness
Summary: Почему не стоит ставить эксперименты на своих друзьях или 36 вопросов, чтобы влюбиться друг в друга.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Kudos: 8





	Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> ссылка на статью // you can check this article to understand my work better: https://www.google.kz/amp/s/www.nytimes.com/2015/01/11/style/36-questions-that-lead-to-love.amp.html

Дирк сидел за столом, уставившись в ноутбук и отбивая ритм пальцами. Вообще, он искал какое-нибудь интересное дело, которое должна была подбросить Вселенная. Но пока он натыкался лишь на объявления о потере документов и велосипедов — ничего интересного и сверхъестественного. Поэтому Дирк просто сидел и проходил разные тесты. За это время он успел узнать, что как вид выпечки он батон, как напиток — чай, а его идеальный бойфрэнд — Эдвард Каллен (он понятия не имел кто это, но, загуглив, остался доволен). И вот сейчас он сидел перед тестом из 36 вопросов с интересным концептом и неуверенно поглядывал на Тодда. Тот, расположившись на диване, делал вид, что увлеченно читает книгу и не видит, как Дирк бросает взгляд то на экран ноутбука, то на него и нервно постукивает пальцами.

— Дирк, что случилось?

— Что? — нервно дернулся детектив.

— Ты что-то хотел?

Дирк еще пару секунд смотрел на экран, а потом, прищурив глаза и слегка наклонив голову, спросил:  
— Тодд, мы ведь друзья?

— Да, конечно, что за вопросы? — Тодд отложил книгу. Он ждал, пока Дирк сформулирует мысль.

— Хорошо, тогда можешь ли ты поучаствовать в одном эксперименте? — он слегка поморщился какой-то мысли и продолжил, — Без какого-либо эмоционального подтекста. Это будет просто проверка теории.

— Если после этого я останусь жив и цел, то думаю, да?

— Ох брось я не буду тебя поджигать или еще что, — закатив глаза он взял ноутбук и скрестив ноги уселся возле Тодда.

— Но я еще не ответил согласен ли, — возмутился он.

— Это была просто формальность, — улыбнулся ему детектив и вручил ноутбук.

Быстро пробежавшись по тексту, Тодд поднял взгляд и, пожав плечами, сказал:  
— Ну, нам все равно нечем заняться.

— Отлично.

Они сели лицом друг к другу и Дирк забрал ноутбук. Через открытое окно в комнату проникал прохладный ночной воздух. Было довольно поздно, но Дирк часто засиживался так у Тодда, когда они работали над делами или, когда Дирку было скучно. Оба к этому давно привыкли и детектив чувствовал себя как дома.

— Ладно, ты когда-нибудь слышал об Артуре Аароне и его 36 вопросах?

Получив отрицательный ответ, Дирк зачитал ему небольшую статью, в которой объяснялось, что опросник может заставить влюбиться друг в друга незнакомцев и укрепить уже существующие отношения или дружбу.

— Как я уже и сказал — просто эксперимент, — он бросил на друга быстрый взгляд.

Тодд слабо рассмеялся:  
— Никогда не верил в любовь с первого взгляда или первой встречи. Думаю, этот тест полная чушь.

Дирк хмыкнул какой-то мысли в своей голове и притянул ноутбук на ноги, а Тодд развернулся, чтобы удобнее смотреть на детектива.

— Итак. Тут небольшая памятка перед вопросами: « _Выделите примерно час в спокойном месте. Отвечайте на вопросы по очереди. Говорите с открытой душой, не делайте записей, не комментируйте ответы партнера. Будьте как можно искреннее. От первой к третьей части опросника степень интимности возрастает; можно делать паузы между частями. В конце четыре минуты смотрите друг другу в глаза»_. С обстановкой, думаю, все нормально. Ты готов?

Тодд утвердительно кивнул.

— Ну, начнем. Постарайся не влюбиться в меня. — хихикнув, добавил он. И, прежде чем Тодд успел что-то ответить, продолжил, — _Первый вопрос: Если бы вы могли пригласить кого-нибудь на ужин (близкого человека, умершего родственника, знаменитость), кого бы вы выбрали?_

— Эм… Наверно Тейлор Свифт. Не совсем по-панковски, но она крутая.

— Я понятия не имею кто это, но ладно. — он на секунду задумался, - Даже не знаю, думаю, я бы устроил мини-вечеринку-ужин со всеми своими друзьями, ну или с большой пандой.

— Панда? Но это же животное.

— Поверь мне, Тодд, они намного умнее, чем кажутся. — Дирк заговорщически поднял брови, — _Вопрос второй: Хотели бы вы быть знаменитым? В чем?_ Я и так знаменит. Величайший холистический детектив, знаешь ли, — он довольно улыбнулся.

— Ну, а у меня была группа. Так что мы оба немного знамениты.

— _Вопрос третий: Прежде чем сделать звонок, вам случается репетировать свою реплику? Почему?_

— Да, потому что я боюсь ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость и потом вспоминать об этом перед сном.

— Звучит грустно. Я обычно не звоню, потому что мои телефоны или теряются, или разбиваются. Но если звоню никогда не репетирую речь, зачем говорить одно и то же несколько раз, когда можно выложить все сразу. — Тодд лишь усмехнулся на его слова, — Ладно, _четвертый вопрос: Каким был бы для вас «идеальный день»?_

Они оба задумались на пару минут и сошлись в том, что сейчас у них в жизни почти все если не идеально, то очень хорошо.

— Хотя было бы неплохо выспаться, — добавил Тодд.

Дирк засмеялся и продолжил:  
— _Вопрос пятый: Когда вы в последний раз пели в одиночестве? А для кого-нибудь другого?_ — он немного поморщился, — Я пою себе почти каждый день.

— Да, и это ужасно, тебе будто медведь на ухо наступил, — Тодд специально избегал наигранно злого взгляда Дирка, — я пою в душе, а последний раз пел на дне рождения Аманды, кажется.

— Чтобы ты знал, мое пение прекрасно. _Вопрос шестой: Если бы вы могли прожить до 90 лет и в последние 60 лет сохранить либо разум, либо тело 30-летнего, что бы вы выбрали?_ Оу, я бы определенно сохранил разум. Думаю, внешне я буду так же привлекателен даже в 90 лет.

— Да, думаю ты прав, — посмотрев на довольного этим ответом Дирка, он на секунду смутился и хмыкнул, — я про сохранение разума вместо тела.

Закатив глаза, Джентли задал _седьмой вопрос:_  
_— У вас есть тайное предчувствие того, как вы умрете?_ Это очень хороший вопрос, — увлеченно прокомментировал детектив, — потому что я столько раз находился на грани жизни и смерти и уже понятия не имею, что из этого может действительно меня убить.

— Я побывал в парочке опасных ситуаций, но думаю меня убьет что-то банальное или глупое, типа удара тока.

— Удар тока у нас с тобой уже не входит в список банальных вещей, - улыбнулся ему Дирк, — _Вопрос восьмой: Назовите три черты, которые, по-вашему, есть и у вас, и у вашего партнера._

— Преданность, импульсивность, привлекательность.

— Неуклюжесть, упрямство и … — Дирк на секунду задумался, — способность ввязываться в неприятности.

— Последняя черта присуща только тебе.

— Да, конечно, Тодд, это ведь я чуть не был убит своим арендатором, потом группой панков, потом правительством, потом килле-

— Ладно-ладно, может совсем чуть-чуть.

Детектив постарался скрыть улыбку.

— _Вопрос девятый: За что вы испытываете наибольшую благодарность?_ Я часто жалуюсь на Вселенную, но, на самом деле, я благодарен, что она сводит меня с хорошими людьми и, в каком-то смысле, оберегает.

— Больше всего я благодарен за то, что все идет так, как оно идет сейчас. В смысле, моя жизнь очень долго была полный отстой, но сейчас я, наверно, доволен тем как все сложилось.

— И даже парарибуллитом?

— Я прожил без него 33 года, так что за это тоже можно быть благодарным, — он грустно улыбнулся.

— _Десятый: Если бы вы могли, что бы вы изменили в том, как вас воспитывали?_ Я бы попытался как-то уберечь себя от «Черного крыла». Не самое лучшее место, чтобы растить ребенка.

Дирк не любил говорить о своем детстве в его стенах, и поэтому, слышать такое было неожиданно, но все же больно, потому что он понимал, как все это было тяжело вынести.

— Мои родители хорошо воспитали нас с сестрой, но я бы чаще напоминал себе не быть мудаком.

— Какие-то грустные вопросы пошли, — выдохнув добавил детектив, — мне больше хочется лечь и переосмыслить жизнь, чем влюбиться, — он поймал взглядом понимающую улыбку Тодда.

— _Вопрос одиннадцатый: За 4 минуты расскажите партнеру историю вашей жизни настолько подробно, насколько это возможно._

— Не вижу в этом смысла, в нашем печальном прошлом мы уже давно разобрались, — хмыкнул Тодд.

— Да уж, иначе мы точно расплачемся. _Вопрос номер двенадцать: Если бы вы могли проснуться завтра, обладая каким-то умением или способностью, что бы это было?_ Если честно, мне хватает умения слышать Вселенную, хотя, думаю было бы неплохо дышать под водой.

— Понятия не имею, зачем тебе это, но я бы хотел двигать вещи силой мысли, потому что прямо сейчас я хочу пить, но мне лень вставать.

Дирк снова закатил глаза, кажется, он перенял эту привычку у Тодда, и передал ему ноутбук. Под недоумевающий взгляд друга, он направился на кухню и вернулся уже со стаканом воды.

— Даже так? — поднял брови Тодд. Выпив воды, он продолжил, — ладно, теперь моя очередь читать вопросы. Тут уже вторая часть.

Дирк лишь махнул рукой в одобрении, так как тоже решил выпить воды. Никакой брезгливости, он просто перехватил стакан, который Тодд собирался поставить на столик возле дивана.

Бросив на Дирка быстрый взгляд, Тодд прокашлялся и поудобнее притянул ноутбук:  
— _Если бы магический кристалл мог открыть вам правду, о чем бы вы хотели узнать?_

— О том, кто я такой и что я здесь делаю. — На мгновение Дирк стал серьезным, — Ох, ну и еще мне интересно, почему ты съел мои хлопья.

— Я же тебе говорил, что это не я!

— Очень убедительно оправдался, Тодд. Кроме тебя здесь больше некого подозревать, разве что невидимых белок-воровок, — Дирк предупредительно поднял палец, — но они здесь не водятся.

Тодд просто закатил глаза, потому что детектива было невозможно переубедить.

— Окей, тогда я хочу знать правду: что стало с моим любимым медиатором?

— Совершенно не понимаю, о чем идет речь, — Дирк пожал плечами отводя взгляд, — ты как обычно все теряешь.

Тодд собирался удивиться тому, как быстро Дирк освоился и понял, что он часто теряет свои вещи, но вместо всего этого просто ухмыльнулся.

— Окей, _следующий вопрос: Есть ли что-то, что вы уже давно мечтаете сделать? Почему вы еще не сделали этого?_ Купить кофеварку, потому что растворимый кофе это какое-то неуважение к организму, но мне либо лень, либо мы заняты делом.

— Покататься на колесе обозрения, — выпалил Дирк и, заметив поднятые в удивлении брови Тодда, пояснил, — ну, это немного страшно.

— Страшнее белок-воровок?

— Каждому свое, Тодд, — детектив посмотрел на него с укором.  
Тодд поднял обе руки показывая, что не собирается возражать.

— Каково наибольшее достижение вашей жизни?

— Я раскрыл дело!

— Да, думаю я тоже этим горжусь, — он поднял взгляд и встретился с теплым взглядом Дирка, — _Что в дружбе для вас наиболее ценно?_

— Ты все еще рядом, несмотря на то, что ты можешь умереть или пострадать, хотя ты уже страдал, — к теплоте его взгляда прибавилось сожаление и Тодд, кажется, перестал дышать, — и ты все еще помогаешь мне и сидишь вот так, хотя мог прогнать.

— Брось, Дирк, — Тодд попытался отвести взгляд от светлых, изучающих его глаз, — я тот еще мудак, так что не утруждайся, но мне нравится проводить с тобой время.

Он пожал плечами так будто сказал что-то само собой разумеющееся, но взгляд Дирка стал таким теплым, что Тодд побоялся сорваться и сделать что-то глупое, поэтому заставил себя посмотреть на экран.

— _Каково ваше самое дорогое воспоминание?_ Это наверно глупо, но это день, когда мне купили гитару. Незабываемое ощущение, когда твоя самая первая и дерзкая мечта сбывается.

— Вообще, мне кажется, что каждое воспоминание однажды может стать чем-то дорогим и ценным, но раз такой вопрос… Посиделки с мамой. Я многого о ней не помню, но эти воспоминания такие светлые и теплые, наверно, это было хорошее время.

На этот раз Тодд возвращает теплый взгляд.

— _Каково ваше самое ужасное воспоминание?_ — он слегка смеется, — Какие крайности. Ну этого будет побольше, я даже не знаю, что выбрать. Пусть это будет мой первый приступ.

— Возвращение в «Черное крыло».

— _Если бы вы знали, что умрете через год, что бы вы изменили в том, как вы живете? Почему?_

— Не думаю, что стал бы что-то менять, — Дирк пожал плечами.  
Тодд кивнул, соглашаясь с другом.

— _Что для вас значит дружба?_ Я уже почти забыл каково это — иметь друзей и это, оказывается, очень приятно.

— Не думаю, что когда-либо устану говорить о том, как много для меня значат дружба и друзья, — он мягко улыбнулся, позволяя появиться одной ямочке, — я бы многое за них отдал.

Тодда слегка передернуло и это было явно не из-за открытого окна.

— _Какую роль любовь и нежность играют в вашей жизни?_ Ну в детстве их было много, так что я не жалуюсь.

— О, — сразу оживился Дирк, — я много чего люблю! Животных, вафли, такие милые маленькие растения, которые мы видели в какой-то кофейне, чай, своих друзей…

— Что насчет получать их от кого-то? — перебил его поток речи Тодд.

— Оу, — Дирк вздернул брови, — ну, всем людям я кажусь достаточно приятным, так что они недолго держатся.

— Неужели всем? — Тодд, конечно, не верил.

— Ах да, ты не особо рад был, но в тебе любви и нежности маловато, как и всего остального, — Дирк ухмыляясь окинул его взглядом, намекая на рост.

Возмущенный Тодд запустил в него подушкой, которая, оказывается, все время была под рукой.

— Ладно-ладно. Мы уже работаем над этим.

Не пытаясь вникнуть, он просто пропустил сказанное мимо ушей.

— _По очереди называйте партнеру его положительные черты. Обменяйтесь пятью характеристиками_. Ох, тут только положительные, Дирк, — Тодд наигранно вздохнул, — теперь я не смогу сказать, какая ты заноза в заднице.

Дирк лишь хмыкнул и, смотря прямо в глаза, ответил:  
— Забавный, на самом деле добрый, вкусно завариваешь кофе, талантливый, довольно умный, красивый, — Тодд незаметно вздрогнул, наверно ему показалось, но последнее слово парень выделил, стирая ухмылку Тодда над своей колкостью.

— Ты назвал шесть, — он пытался звучать спокойно.

— Ничего, на самом деле их больше, — детектив ухмыльнулся, заставляя уши друга покраснеть.

— Эм… Заботливый, болтливый, уверенный, запоминающийся, наивный.

— Это я наивный? — удивился Дирк, — только не из нас двоих, наверно, стоит взять слова обратно насчет твоей смышлености.

— _В вашей семье отношения теплые и близкие?_ Не прямо-таки идеальные, но достаточно хорошие, — Тодд поморщился, вспоминая ссору с Амандой.

— Сложно назвать отношения в семье хоть какими-то, когда ты много лет их не видел, — хмыкнул Дирк.

— _Какие у вас отношения с матерью_? Хм, мы не особо поддерживаем связь, я не помню, когда в последний раз звонил ей.

— А я, пожалуй, пропущу вопрос. Это какое-то издевательство над сиротами, одиночками и лишенными детства людьми.

Тодд невольно рассмеялся.

— Ну, мы почти закончили. Осталась последняя часть вопросов.

О, теперь моя очередь читать, — Дирк перетянул ноутбук к себе и пытаясь вытянуть ноги пару раз задел Тодда, — Извини. Итак, _двадцать пятый вопрос: Составьте каждый по три утверждения, верных для вас обоих. Например, «Мы оба сейчас чувствуем…»_

— Хотя по тебе и не особо скажешь, но думаю мы оба чувствуем усталость.

— Просто ты всегда первый выдыхаешься. — съязвил Дирк, — Мы оба сейчас чувствуем, что вопросы какие-то глупые. В чем их смысл вообще?

— Мы оба сейчас точно чувствуем голод, потому что я уже третий раз слышу как урчит твой живот.

— Мог и поесть принести тогда уж. — он одарил Тодда обиженным взглядом, — Мы оба чувствуем себя уютно.

— Мы оба чувствуем тепло.

— Серьезно, Тодд? Мы оба чувствуем… — он задумчиво окинул взглядом комнату и радостно ударил по подушке, — диван под нами!

— Серьезно, Дирк?

Они оба вскинули брови и засмеялись.

— _Продолжите фразу: Я бы хотел, чтобы был кто-то, с кем можно разделить…»_

— Я бы хотел, чтобы был кто-то, с кем можно разделить печенья, которые готовит Аманда каждое Рождество. Они ужасны, и она всегда следит, чтобы я их все съел.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы был кто-то, с кем можно разделить одну подушку. — Он покраснел и начал бормотать, — Ну, знаешь если вдруг будет только одна на двоих и придется лечь в обнимку, потому что подушки делают на одного человека и я считаю это упущением разработчиков.

— Окей… — Тодд собирался продолжить, но Дирк прервал его.

— _Если бы вы собирались стать близким другом для вашего партнера, что бы вы ему рассказали, что он, по вашему мнению, должен о вас знать?_ — детектив улыбнулся, — Думаю мы знаем уже довольно много странностей друг друга.

— Если ты только не хочешь поделиться своими кинками, — хмыкнул Тодд, на что Дирк закатил глаза.

— _Расскажите партнеру, что вам нравится в нем; говорите прямо, произносите вещи, которые вы не могли бы сказать случайному знакомому_. — он прочистил горло и поднял на Тодда уже серьезный взгляд, — Умение поддержать, потому что ты часто вытаскиваешь меня из экзистенционально-холистического кризиса и это действительно много для меня значит, ну, а еще ты очень милый, когда забываешь про свой образ панка и неосознанно делаешь что-то приятное.

Тодд молча не отводил взгляд еще несколько секунд, а потом резко выпалил:  
— Руки, — он сразу поморщился, — то есть… Я просто задумался. Ну, точнее руки у тебя тоже очень красивые, но если говорить не про внешность, то открытость. Ты можешь спокойно подойти и сказать что-нибудь бессмысленное или сделать что-то в этом роде. Это выглядит, чаще всего, странно, но мне нравится.

— Как мило, Тодд. — Дирк залился румянцем и тепло улыбнулся. Прочистив горло, он продолжил, — Поделитесь с вашим партнером неприятной ситуацией или смущающим моментом из вашей жизни.

— Не думаю, что тебя вообще возможно смутить.

— Хэй, — Дирк уже собирался возразить, но передумал, — не вижу в этом ничего плохого. Что насчет тебя?

Тодд хмыкнул:  
— Если исключить все неловкие ситуации, свидетелем которых ты был, то Аманда, кажется, уже рассказала обо всех остальных.

— Думаю, да, — Дирк засмеялся, — как оказалось ты в этом очень хорош.

Тодд слегка ударил его в плечо.

— Ладно, дальше. _Когда вы в последний раз плакали при ком-нибудь? А в одиночестве?_ — Дирк задумчиво поднял глаза, — когда мы смотрели тот грустный фильм? На прошлой неделе кажется, там еще что-то про мост было.

— «Мост в Терабитию». Ага, грустный был.

— И даже не смей делать этот панковский вид. Я видел твои мокрые глаза. — не давая возможности возразить он продолжил, — В одиночестве, дня три назад. Кошмары.

— Позавчера. Приступ.

Они обменялись грустными улыбками.

— _Расскажите своему партнеру, что вы уже сейчас цените в нем._

— Эм… Все?

— Это не ответ, Тодд.

— Вот как? — он прищурился, — на комплименты напрашиваешься?

Дирк сделал оскорбленный вид:  
— А от тебя по-другому не дождешься.

— Окей. Я ценю в тебе открытость, честность, упорство, веру в лучшее, поддержку и просто твое присутствие.

Детектив довольно улыбнулся:  
— Я ценю в тебе то, что ты всегда приятно пахнешь.

— Серьезно?

— Да! Это очень хорошее качество, не недооценивай себя.

— Ты… Ладно, просто читай дальше.

Улыбаясь Дирк смотрел на экран.

— _По-вашему, какая тема слишком серьезная, чтобы шутить? Думаю, насилие_.

— Согласен. А еще рост.

— Рост?

— Да. Низкие люди ближе к аду, с ними не стоит шутить. — серьезный взгляд Тодда сменился глупой улыбкой, на что Дирк закатил глаза.

— Просто знай, что ты ломаешь все правила теста. _Если бы вы должны были умереть сегодня до конца дня, ни с кем не поговорив, о чем несказанном вы бы жалели больше всего? Почему еще не сказали этого?_ Ну, Тодд? — он предоставил другу возможность ответить первым.

— Вообще, есть кое-что немного личное, но я просто сам еще не до конца понял это и мне немного, эм, страшно? А ты?

— В общем, Тодд, — он резко вдохнул, — та твоя футболка, которую ты искал недавно… Я, эм, возможно, постирал ее с очень яркой и цветной вещью.

— Ты, что?!

— Прости! Я сам не знаю, как так вышло. — только спустя мгновение Дирк заметил, что Тодд совсем не злится, а, наоборот, смеется и немного расслабился.

— _Ваш дом загорелся. После спасения близких и животных у вас есть время, чтобы спасти что-то еще._ _Что это?_ Мои куртки и пончики из холодильника.

— Гитара.

На такие слишком очевидные ответы они просто пожали плечами.

— _Смерть кого из членов вашей семьи расстроила бы вас больше всего? Почему?_ Ну, думаю друзей можно считать за членов семьи. Да и что за глупый вопрос «почему?» Потеря близких — это всегда грустно.

— Аманда, потому что она ближе мне всех остальных.

— _Поделитесь личной проблемой и спросите партнера, как он бы справился с ней._

— Если честно, Дирк, моя самая актуальная на данный момент проблема личного характера — это поход в туалет и может…

— Нет! — Дирк резко оборвал его, — мы почти закончили, давай перейдем к последней части. Теперь осталось просто смотреть друг другу в глаза четыре минуты. Все просто, это как гляделки.

Дирк собирался включить таймер и заметил, что уже почти рассвело, они действительно увлеклись.

— Итак, готов? — Тодд утвердительно кивнул и Дирк запустил обратный отсчет.

На самом деле, для детектива это была хорошая возможность вдоволь насмотреться на эти удивительные, кристально-голубые глаза Тодда, не вызывая у него странной реакции. Казалось, от такого ледяного цвета у Дирка должна застыть кровь, но она наоборот, закипала и его медленно затягивало в этот водоворот. И, возможно, он очень поспешил сказав, что это будет просто.

От изучающего и пристального взгляда у Тодда побежали мурашки и, кажется, перехватило дыхание. Он долго боялся себе признаться, но вот теперь ясные глаза напротив просто взяли и вытащили все на поверхность. Эта правда отразилась у Тодда в глазах, Дирк тоже уловил ее. На секунду в его взгляде загорелась уверенность и Дирк наклонился вперед, мягко целуя Тодда в губы. Спустя секунду он ответил, углубляя его и зарываясь в мягкие волосы детектива. В ушах так сильно стучала кровь, что они не сразу услышали сигнал таймера, который заставил их оторваться друг от друга.

Спустя пару секунд Тодд поднял взгляд и произнес:

— Этот Аарон не так уж и плох в своем деле, - они оба рассмеялись.

— Думаю, эксперимент удался, — Дирк довольно улыбнулся, увлекая Тодда в очередной поцелуй.


End file.
